Talk:Wonderbook: Book of Spells
Page Before Revealing Charm Whilst watching the video which 1337star provided, I noticed that the page directly before the Revealing Charm had some information regarding a spell used in duels; I wondered whether anyone could read it any better than what I managed to discern: "...powerful duelling spells... believed that magical duelling....However, it is...wizarding world is a dangerous place...spells in this chapter will allow you to cou___...dangers you might face, allowing you to Disarm hostile wizards...you will learn a powerful protective spell which will require all of the magical skill you have learnt so far.You're close now to proving yourself an accomplished witch or wizard in your own right." I know it isn't very good, but it's the best I could get. P.S: I do think the page concerned the Disaring Charm. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:31, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Release Am I the only one who noticed... Wonderbook was released today! --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :No, I noticed, and I updated the page to reflect that. Haven't bought it yet, though. At the moment I've got three other games on the go, so I don't really see much point in buying it yet. I'll wait and see if the price drops, or maybe if a special is offered for Black Friday. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, good.. I just realized a second or two before I made the post, not realizing today was the 13th. And just wondering, since the term isn't too familiar to me, what's Black Friday? I've heard of Black History Month in February, but Black Friday remains unbeknownst to my arsenal of knowledge. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, it's this shopping blitz they have in the United States the day after Thanksgiving, where most of the major retailers offer deep discounts and special promotions, hoping to draw in people who are Christmas shopping. As I work part-time online selling merchandise, I'll be involved heavily in it. If you do any shopping online, you might be able to get down on it, too - some online retailers offer good deals on Black Friday as well. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::But wasn't Thanksgiving in October? Like October 8 or something? Or is it different for the U.S.? --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 21:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::U.S. Thanksgiving is the fourth Thursday in November. November 22, this year. Next week. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Just purchased Wonderbook with Move bundle for $49.99 on Amazon. If anyone else wants it, snap it up today - they've got a sale on the one without the Move bundle also, and I don't think there's going to be a better deal. ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I would have loved to purchase it, but not only do I lack a credit card (nobody in my family has one), but I also don't own an XBox 360 OR a PS3, hence making buying the game useless. --This is an automatically sent message. (You can reply here) 20:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, sorry about that. Well, at least there's the YouTube videos, and the information being posted here. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::No, don't worry about that. I only feel bad that I'll be decreasing the amount of money made on the purchase of Wonderbook; it makes me feel like I'm ruining the economy. But yes, the YouTube videos and the info posted here make up for it pretty well. --This is an automatically sent message. (You can reply here) 21:13, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Narrator? Do you think we need a page for the unidentified Hogwarts teacher? Lady Junky 23:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :We already have one, actually. It's here. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, thank you :) Lady Junky 00:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Player character Should there be a page for the player character, similarly to how there is for Hogwarts Mystery, Cases from the Wizarding World and Wonderbook: Book of Potions? I have never played this game so I don't know the significance of the player character or any details about them other than what is mentioned on this page and the Charms Professor's page. PetStarPlanet (talk) 08:56, July 5, 2019 (UTC)